Jimmy Casket
Jimmy Casket is an insane mass murderer played by Venturian. He was first introduced in the first episode of Murder, but his name wasn't revealed until the third episode. In game Jimmy is outright with his insanity, which usually gives him away. He always asks people if they want to know his secret before telling and/or killing said person(s). The results of "His Secret" force Jimmy into drastic situations. Sometimes the psychopath just stands there to creep everybody out. If he kills someone he thinks "he is ridding them of their mortal body with a knife" - Jimmy Casket. He is very skilled with a knife, but when necessary he is shown often using a MSG in the Raptor Player Model mod, easily killing others with more dangerous weaponry like guns. It could be possible that Jimmy is not human, as he has shown to turn into a humanoid abomination (a gmod stalker), with strange telepathic powers and even shown to temporarily possess and speak through others, Including Vahl Aradur and Cywren Caster. Jimmy Casket may also be aligning himself with Maxwell Acachalla to haunt the gang. He commonly asks if they want to know his secret even if he's not the murderer. He also runs the Creepypasta College (aka mental institution), and will kill students on a whim. Sally lives at this college. His trademark line (which pretty much sums him up) is simply to yell "Stab stab stab!!" As a popular fan favorite among many, this character in the Acachalla Universe roleplay, Jimmy Casket as appeared or been referenced in other LPs as well. He, as well as Johnny Ghost, have Gerontophobia, the fear of old men, as each of them are scared of the Toilet Toucher. Since Johnny Ghost's sudden disappearance, other characters hint and worry that Jimmy Casket shall return in his absence. These fears are becoming more concrete, as Johnny's sudden shifts into Casket mode are returning. More recently Ghost hasn't been seen to change as much so it's possible that Casket is gone completely. But there are still rare,small displays of Casket's personality every now and then. When Johnny Ghost found out about his dark side he tried to free Casket and make him a seperate person with Dippper Pines' lab equipment, the game crashed before we could see what happened so it is unknown if it worked. Relationships Maxwell Acachalla Jimmy appears to both know and be very close with Maxwell Acachalla. The reasoning for this is unclear, but they have teamed up with each other. While they haven't actually had a conversation with one another, we are aware of them being close or at least tolerating one another long enough to stalk fellow victims. This alliance was short lived however, when (a possibly unbeknownst) Jimmy kills Maxwell whist he posses Billy. Maxwell was shown to have taken this personally as he personally kills Casket a few episodes later. Johnny Ghost/Gregory.Gregory/Jackson Jimmy Casket, Gregory.Gregory, Jackson, and Johnny Ghost are all the same person. This is due to exposure to Box Friend. Gregory is immortal, and has lived through multiple personalities. First he was Gregory, who, when driven mad by Box Friend, turned into Jimmy Casket. Jimmy Casket lasted the longest out of Gregory's many personalities. Though it appears Johnny Ghost has at this point dominated Gregory's mind by unknown means.No one is sure how Jackson fits in but in the the Joker Babysits video he turned into Jimmy Casket and killed the Joker. Out of the four personalities, Jimmy seems to retain traits from Johnny, Gregory,and Jackson. As he deals with supernatural beings regularly like Ghost,cannot read like Gregory,and has a voice similar to Jackson's. Though he hasn't appeared that often in a while, Jimmy Casket has not been fully repressed and still causes Johnny mental issues. Surprisingly Johnny Ghost sees Jimmy Casket as balloon boy. Sally Jimmy interacts with Sally very few times (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interrupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only other character capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek, when Sally is in the attic, Jimmy is trying to get her and she's crying for her life. Sally is much more scared of him now, when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. A third encounter is when Jimmy is murdering them all as dinosaurs. No direct interaction other than him killing her with the very stare of his eyes. The fourth time is when he killed Toilet Toucher and asked her how she and Slenderman are doing.It was also revealed he killed ALL of her family, except for Sally Betty Jessica, and her uncle, Uncle Charlie, who came back from the dead. Later in the video he kills Uncle Charlie. Sally occasionally lives in the mental institute Jimmy runs. Johnny Toast While an interaction between these two characters has not been seen, it has been shown that Toast is at least somewhat aware of Jimmy caskets presence within ghosts mind. Johnny toast goes great lengths avoiding discussion about casket. Refusing to ponder the possibility caskets return even within his mind. When Johnny ghost seemed to be having a casket moment, toast quickly suggested that ghost take his pills. Whether Johnny toast knows of Jimmy though a personal account or was merely warned about his partners split personality is unknown. Vahl Though they don't interact, it seems that Jimmy is able to somehow get into Vahl's mind. Killing several people (luckily they were bad guys and not innocent civilians) while being possessed by the goon, there is no telling how much he can control her actions. Luckily Vahl has been Jimmy free as of now. Jimmy seems the equivalent to a puppet-master in this aspect. Cywren Caster Jimmy seems to have the same control over Cywren as he did Vahl, but she hasn't had an episode of Casket taking control for a long time. Jeff the Killer When Jeff went to the teacher the teacher soon was possessed by Jimmy casket and said "Wanna know my secret?" This immediately scared Jeff into leaving the class room, showing that Jimmy is more terrifying than even Jeff himself. Then Isaac said Jimmy Casket should be a part of Creepypasta. Jeff does go to the college run by Johnny Ghost, he never thought Johnny Ghost was also Jimmy Casket. Toilet Toucher The Toilet Toucher appears to be Jimmy Casket's mortal enemy as well as someone he fears. In Gmod EEVEE POKEMON Playermodels! he is more intent on killing the Toilet Toucher than any other person he's met. He seems to fear being locked in a bathroom alone due to Toilet Toucher's teleporting abilities with toilets. When bring victims to a bathroom to be killed by the toilet toucher, Jimmy was surprised to see them come out alive and happy. Only for Jimmy to be murdered when he mimic their actions. With Sally theorizing that the toilet toucher only had a specific grudge against Jimmy at the time. Tommy Casket Tommy Casket is Jimmy Casket's father from his days as Gregory.Gregory. The only thing Jimmy might have inherited from his father was a gold watch that was supposedly caskets grandfathers, either way it meant little to him as heisted only to lure a victim. Katrina Katrina was an old friend of Johnny Ghost and a possible former love interest,she may be the mother of Billy and Yakface.Jimmy could be responsible for her death,the only other suspect being Cardboar Friend. Johnny Roast Johnny Roast was a founding member of PIE who died during an investigation.Jimmy may have been responsible for his death,with the only other suspect being Cardboard Friend Johnny Boast Johnny Boast was a founding member of PIE who died during an investigation.Jimmy may have been responsible for his death,with the only other suspect being Box Friend Dark Pit Dark Pit was a founding memer of PIE who disapeared during an investigation,the two main possibilities for what happened to him are that he was killed by Jimmy or Cardboard Friend and his body was never found,or a ghost spirited him away. Princeton Quagmire Princeton Quagmire has never met Casket, but he once turned into him out of nowhere and shot someone.Jimmy was recently confirmed by Venturian in the Dipper ragdoll video to be Johnny Ghost's dark side and not a demon possesing him, meaning Quagmire might be another personality of Ghost/Casket/Gregory/Jackson. John Smigglebug While not confirmed, many fans believe John Smigglebug might be a personality Ghost/Casket/Gregory/Jackson, meaning Casket would be Billy and Yakface's father. Weapons Jimmy Casket's main weapon is his bloody knife, which he uses to murder people. Though, he is still very creepy even when he doesn't have a knife to fight with. He is also shown to have some skill with a gun, as he has used it to kill off fellow murderers. He has been shown to kill whoever he wants, with whatever he has. He is also able to use guns to kill dinosaurs, which is only revealed in the Dinosaur Playermodel video. Jimmy Casket sometimes uses other people's fear as his weapon. He can also use a strange blade which says "Stab stab stab!" on it's own.but if you were to face him in combat its either you kill him or get killed.The talking blade itself has been made into a downloadable weapon in the Steam Worshop, and Venturian has used it on multiple occasions. Primary fire causes it to say "Stab stab stab!", secondary fire causes it to say "Hey, you wanna know my secret?". Jimmy Casket Fanfictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin by Justjackbros *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta by Tyler Lovenjak *New Email (Jimmy Casket) by Justjackbros *Fan: Ghost (Casket Sequel)Ghost: Casket Sequel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket by Justjackbros *Fan:The Casket Legacy by GeorgeD117 (Work in progress) *Fan: Jimmy Casket's secret by JoshFenwick (Work in progress) VenturianTale Character Tournament He is the victor of the 2014 Tournament, and will return in 2015. Quotes *"Hey! Do you want to know my secret?!?!?" *"JIMMY CASKET!!!!!!" *"You want to have some fun?!?!" *"Let's have a Party!" *"No one wants to hear my secret!" *"My secret is, I don't know how to read!" *"You wanna know my se- AH! You got a secret! You got a bigger secret!" *"Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone?" *"I'd like to bite someone right about now." *"I use their flesh as a stress toy!" *"I'm so close...I can smell you!" *"Oh, apparently, I showed ya too hard!" *"Oh, it seems you're at your dead end....LITERALLY!! Hahahaha!" *"Don't wanna run do ya? It only makes it better for me!" *"So easy! Easy as a pumpkin pie..." *"Do ya wanna know my secret Johnny!? (Most likely a reference to him being Johnny Ghost)" *"My mother was a man!" *"Uh-oh, you guys are in trouble! Here comes Jimmy Casket!" *"I guess Jimmy Casket, strikes again! Hahahaha- uh-oh, I struck too hard." *"One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truly a threat?" *"I only freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife." *"Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate when that happens." *"I am horribly terrified, and have a phobia for macaroni!" *"I'm terrified of macaroni and cheese. I have dreams about it! It comes in and eats me! It's very ironic..." *"You wanna know my... Oh... Nice Shot!" *"Stab stab stab! Stab stab stab!" *"Guess what's going in your gut!? Stab stab stab!" *"No one ever listens to a guy with a secret!!!!" *"Let me show you my friend his name is knifey,oops i guess i showed you a little to hard!" *"What's wrong? Are you afraid of little old me? Stab stab stab!" *"You died, I'm alive! Blood Blood Blood!" *"If you're a doctor, you shouldn't be scared of surgery, huh?" *"You'll be feeling my knife soon. Hahaha!" *"The moment you step out of that room, I'm coming..." *"Oh, yes, the stabbing is good!" *"Oh, this should be good!" * "Un im lika legolas up in here." * "Ahh are you afraid of little old me?" * "Come get some!" * "STAB STAB STAB! KILL KILL KILL!" * "But first, I have to talk to your friend! AHAHAHAH!" * "I'm going to put ya in a casket." * "STAB STAB STAB! BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!" Trivia * It is assumed Jimmy lives in the insane asylum Johnny Ghost ventured through although not confirmed. * Jimmy Casket is probably the creepiest of the characters, Sally coming in second as she has never scared a Creepypasta member as Jimmy has. * Jimmy Casket is so scary he has easily terrified paranormal investigator Johnny Ghost, his own alter ego. He therefore terrified his more sane self. *Jimmy is not limited to gmod, as he has temporally possessed Vahl several times. Although not long enough to attack someone who wasn't an enemy. *It is possible that Jimmy may have known Johnny Ghost prior to becoming a killer, as Johnny seemed to know about him. It was later revealed that they are one and the same. *Johnny Ghost IS Jimmy Casket, though Johnny was unaware of it. He now is aware of it and in one of the Creepypasta videos even tried to stop himself from changing into Jimmy Casket after he was stabbed, although he did eventually change. However, in the Batman Horror map, when Billy said, "Jimmy Casket's gonna break out." after Johnny showed signs of becoming Jimmy again, he replied with, "Who's Jimmy Casket?" This is because Jimmy decided to erase his alter-egos' memory of being him from his subconscious, after realizing that Johnny may become a problem after Johnny resisted turning into him in the Creepypasta video. *He is so creepy, even the infamous Jeff the Killer is intimidated by him. *Though Gertrude asks Papa if Johnny's transformations are like Papa's, he didn't confirm it. * Johnny became Jimmy when the Acachalla family refused to pay and threatened him. It could be assumed he transforms whenever someone displeases him/threatens him, or when he gets stressed out. * The extent of his powers is unknown, and he is clearly immortal. He shrugs off getting killed and plots revenge. * Jimmy and Sally may in fact be related. * Jimmy/Johnny may be Billy's true father. * His favorite color is red, and he prefers onions to 'the yellow condiment.' * He and Jeff will keep saying "Stab stab stab" back and forth to one another * He runs the Creepypasta College/mental institution. *He is apperently a happy mother . *He claims to be a world renounced dinosaur hunter. *He is part of a quartet; Johnny Ghost, Gregory, Jackson, and himself. They're all the same person. *He seems to have an interest in Pokemon. *He knows about Sally's relationship with Slenderman. Most likely because Slendy went to his school. *He fears the Toilet Toucher. It is unknown why. *He is probaly a unusophobic, afraid of turning into/being someone different. It's unknown if he knows he has the problem, or if he has it at all. *He apparently has a cousin named Jeremy, this is may be referring to Jeremy Acachalla or Jeremy from the Midas Cannon mod video. (MINECRAFT Murder 6) *He also calls his knife, "Knifey". *His theme song is Lizz's cover of Hide and Seek [[[Category:Evil [Category:Evil [2014 [2013 Category:VenturianTale [[Category:Character Category:Inn [[Category:Murder Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Antagonist Category:Villans Category:Psycho Category:Serial killer Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Multiple personalities Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:Evil counterpart Category:Evil Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Insane Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character